


The Trickster Strategy

by MightyWolves23



Series: Master Plan [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Mating (Supernatural), Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel's (Supernatural) Dog, M/M, No Sex, Rated for the suicide attempt, Sam Makes a Deal with Gabriel, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam had enough with the tension between Dean and Cas. Every time they stared at each other, Sam wanted to jump the nearest person. Sam needed help so he called Gabriel. Sam never imagined the adventure that would bring.





	1. Putting Them In Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Changing Channels. The suicide attempt in this story is vague. Enjoy.
> 
> Kudos and a fic just for the person who can guess and get right the movies used in this. I feel old because I grew up watching some of these.

Sam bowed his head. He had enough with Dean and Cas. The sexual tension was getting so bad that Sam himself was feeling horny when Dean stared at Cas. That was his brother too. No thanks. Despite what Becky and the fans think, Sam was not into his brother. Or the trenchcoated angel. 

“Gabriel.” Sam sighed. “If you are even listening, I need your help.” 

A flutter of wings and Gabriel stood against the wall. He tipped his head curiously. “You look a little stressed. What can I do for you?” 

Sam froze as the words seem to almost purr out of him. Sam looked up. “You came?”

“Duh.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Call it an interest.”

“Please help me. Cas and Dean have so much tension, it’s making me feel it. I tried my way but I’m all out of ideas. Please help. Can you trap them in a movie land thing? Like you did with us and all those TV shows.” Sam rambled. 

“Hold on Sam.” Gabriel held up his hand. “You called me to help you get our brothers together?” 

Sam opened his mouth but the door was flung open. Dean and Cas came into the room, Dean with his gun out and Cas with his angel blade. They froze when they saw Gabriel. Dean stared at Cas. Sam shifted uncomfortably. 

Gabriel sighed. “You got a deal Sam. See you later.” Gabriel vanished. 

Sam sighed in relief. 

“Deal?” Dean barked at Sam. “What did you do Sam? What deal did you make with the son of a bitch?” 

Sam made a face. “It’s my business. Don’t worry. It’s not world ending.” 

“Sam, you do realize Gabriel is also a pagan. Pagans don’t do things for free. Whatever you offered, make sure it’s worth it.” Cas warned. 

Sam frowned. “Offered?” 

Cas’ eyes widened. “What exactly happened?” 

“I wanted his help with something.” Sam shrugged. “He agreed.” 

“Damn it Sam.” Dean growled. “He now has the pick of what he wants. It could be anything. From your soul to physical you. Stupid.” Dean stormed from the room. The door slammed behind him and the impala started up. 

“Don’t worry Sam. I doubt Gabriel wants your soul.” Cas informed him before flying off. 

Sam gulped. That still left the option of physical him. Sam remembered Gabriel’s heated eyes. He was so screwed. 

^^*^^*^^*^^

“Hey Sam.” Gabriel flew in the room that night, so close he was in Sam’s personal space. 

“Hey Gabriel.” Sam smiled. “What’s up?” 

“The first stage of my plan. Want to watch.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the TV lit up. 

Sam went over to the couch. He sat down and Gabriel sat next to him. 

“Uh Gabriel?” 

“Hmmm?” 

The angel was practically sitting in his lap. Sam could have sworn he heard a soft purring before it was choked back. 

“Did you need something Sam?” Gabriel tipped his head to look at Sam. 

“No.” Sam shifted as Gabriel snapped his fingers. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean swore from the TV. “Gabriel!” 

“Maybe you should do what you did last time to get out.” Cas suggested. 

Dean spluttered and glanced around. They were in a park with a bridge as a golden retriever sat at Dean’s feet. The dog barked and wrapped his leash around Cas and Dean. 

“Dean?” Cas sounded confused. 

Dean was bright red. The scene shifted to a bookshop. People were clapping. A woman walks up to Cas and Dean. “You guys are perfect together.” 

“Oh hell no! Gabriel!” Dean roared. “Get your ass down here, now!” 

“Dean? What is going on?” Cas touched Dean’s arm. 

“What’s going on is your brother is dead!” Dean swore viciously. “I don’t care how, I will figure out how to kill an archangel.” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the scene changed. 

Cas and Dean were now standing by a pier with the space needle in the background. A kid was looking at them happily. “Come on.” The kid grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him to a boat. “Are we going out or not?” 

“Look kid. None of this is real.” Dean growled. 

The kid’s eyes teared up. “But…” 

“Dean.” Cas scolded. He walked over to the child. “What is your name?” 

“Jonah. Jonah Baldwin.” The kid sniffed. 

“Do you know where we are, Jonah?” Cas looked uncomfortable. “What is happening?” 

“I called into a radio show for you. We are in Seattle.” Jonah beamed. “I wanted another parent. I wanted you to be happy.” 

Gabriel huffed and snapped his fingers. The scene changed again to a rainy beach. Cas had a t-post pounder in his hands and a few t-posts were in the ground. 

“Dean!” Cas called as Dean was standing in front of him. “I don’t know…” 

“I know Cas. But it looks like we aren’t getting out of here anytime soon.” Dean yelled over the pounding waves and rain. 

“What is happening? How do we get out? What does Gabriel want?” Cas looked so confused. 

“I know what he wants and he is not getting it.” Dean muttered. “Gabriel! Let us out of here! You are not getting it you son of a bitch!” 

Gabriel smiled and snapped again. He curled closer to Sam. The scene changed to a dirt road in the rain. 

Dean growled and began walking away. 

“Dean?” Cas followed him. “Do you think Sam has something to do with this? We haven’t seen him this whole time.” 

Dean stopped. He swore again. “Sam’s deal.” 

Cas blinked as Dean yelled in frustration. “Sammy!” 

Dean and Cas were drenched when Gabriel looked over at Sam. “It looks like this idea is a flop. Wanna call it?” 

Sam looked indecisive. “Only if I can leave with you for a bit. Give Dean some time to cool off.” 

Gabriel looked happy at that. “Sure thing, Sammoose.” Gabriel snapped. The TV went off. Sam saw Dean and Cas appear as he and Gabriel vanished. 

Sam saw he was in a cozy cabin living room. “Where are we?” 

“One of my places.” Gabriel clicked his fingers and the fireplace lit up. 

Sam saw it was snowing outside and it was dark. 

“Want some hot tea or hot chocolate?” Gabriel moved over to a small kitchenette. 

“Do you have something different?” Sam looked out the window. 

Gabriel began getting out pots and pans. Have you heard of sahlab?” 

“What’s that?” Sam turned to face the archangel. 

“So no then. Okay. This will take a few minutes. You can explore. I will call you when it’s done.” Gabriel snapped and a door opened. A small jack russell terrier came running out of the door.

Sam dropped to the floor to let the little dog smell his hand. “What’s his name?” Sam rubbed his hand down the dog’s back as it yipped. 

Gabriel looked over from pouring something in a saucepan. Sam thought it was milk. “Mischief.” 

The dog barked when it’s name was said. 

“Mischief. You named your dog Mischief.” Sam laughed when the dog jumped up and licked his chin. 

“Yeah. Fitting for a Trickster.” Gabriel stirred something dark into the pot. “Almost done. You want to grab the mugs?” Gabriel pointed with a spoon towards a cupboard. 

Sam stood up. Mischief followed him. Sam pulled out two huge mugs. “Gabriel?” Sam paused. 

“Hmmm?” Gabriel grabbed a pot holder. “Bring those cups over here.” 

Sam handed them to the archangel. Gabriel poured a generous amount in each. He grabbed an unlabeled spice bottle and sprinkled a bit on top of both. 

“Done. Sahlab.” Gabriel handed one to Sam. He walked over to a couch and sat down. “Come on Sam. I don’t bite hard.” 

Sam gave a faint laugh. He sat on the end of the couch. 

“You wanted something?” Gabriel sipped his drink and a foam mustache was on his upper lip. 

Sam glanced over and chuckled. “You have a little something…” Sam pointed to his own mouth. 

Gabriel licked his lip clean and Sam gulped. Gabriel was staring at him. His eyes were turning into a dark amber. 

“What do you want from me?” Sam blurted. 

Gabriel froze. “That is to be determined.” 

“In other words, you don’t know.” Sam took a sip of his drink. “This is really good.” Sam took a bigger gulp. “What’s in it?” 

“That’s my secret.” Gabriel winked. “How about some TV? I promise, no TV Land or Movie Land.” 

“Sure.” Sam scooted down in the couch. Gabriel turned it on with a snap of his fingers. A program on the history channel was playing. 

Gabriel made to change the channel but Sam reached out and grabbed his hand. “I want to watch this. Were you watching this last?” 

Mischief hopped up on the couch and squirmed his way between Sam and the couch arm. 

“Yeah. I correct them.” Gabriel motioned to a thick book and pen on the coffee table in front of them. 

Sam nodded and focused on the program. By the time it ended, Gabriel was asleep. His neck was twisted at an odd angle and deep snoring was coming from his chest. Sam frowned. He didn’t want to go snooping without Gabriel but he didn’t want to wake the archangel either. 

The couch was big enough to hold both of them. It was an L shape with lots of pillows. A throw blanket was folded over the back. 

Sam stood up carefully and coaxed Gabriel to lay down on the long part. He grabbed the blanket and draped it over the sleeping angel. He searched but couldn’t find another so he laid on the short part of the couch. His feet hung off the end and his upper body was half sitting up. Gabriel’s head was inches from his thigh. 

Sam closed his eyes. The fire was still burning as bright as it was when Gabriel lit it. It didn’t seem like it was going to burn out overnight or light the cabin on fire. Sam fell asleep. 

Mischief curled up behind Gabriel’s knees. He looked over at the human his owner had brought over. He was perfect for them. Mischief huffed and closed his eyes. Dreams of bacon and chasing that one neighbor’s cat ran through his head.


	2. Making Them Go On A Date

Sam woke the next morning with a heavy weight in his lap. Sam looked down to see that Gabriel must have scooted up in the night because a headful of blonde hair was resting on the couch arm. Gabriel’s upper body was draped over his thighs. 

Gabriel was stomach down on him. Mischief was curled up on his back. Sam felt really warm. 

“Gabriel.” Sam nudged the angel. 

“Hmph.” Gabriel curled closer and that warm feeling intensified. “Sleeping.” 

“Hey, I have to pee.” Sam blinked as that urge faded away. 

“Now you don’t. Hush.” Gabriel rolled so his face was in Sam’s side. 

“Gabriel. I need to get back. Dean is going to be pissed enough as it is.” Sam made to stand up but an immovable arm came across his hips. 

“Stay. Need you.” Gabriel’s half asleep murmurings made Sam flinch. “Don’t go.” 

“Gabriel, please. I need to go.” Sam shoved at Gabriel. 

A sleepy golden eye cracked open. He must have realized where he was lying, because Gabriel got up off of him quickly. “Hold tight.” Gabriel snapped and Sam was lying on a springy mattress. Alone.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice sounded relieved and angry at the same time. 

“Hey Dean.” Sam winced at the signs of exhaustion. 

“Where were you?” Dean demanded. The anger taking over him. “That sonofabitch trapped us in a movie nightmare. We get back and you are gone for the whole night?! Please, just tell me you didn’t sleep with him to fulfil your deal.” 

Sam got up from the bed and stretched. “I didn’t sleep with him. He took us to one of his house and made me something to drink.” Sam put on a flannel as he spoke. “We watched TV and by the time the episode was over, he was asleep. I fell asleep on the couch.” 

“Angels don’t sleep.” Dean pointed out what he thought was an error in Sam’s story. 

“Yeah, well, Gabriel does.” Sam retorted. 

“Sam?” Cas’ voice sounded serious. “How was he acting with you? Did he do anything… weird?” 

“Hmm?” Sam frowned. “I woke up this morning with him laying across my lap.” 

If it was possible, Cas paled. “Did you feel safe and warm?” 

Sam thought back. “Yeah.” Sam realized. “Yeah I did. Why? What’s wrong?” 

Cas was muttering in Enochian. Cas lifted his head and gazed at Sam with a stern glare. “You need to break this deal between you two.” 

“What? No! I don’t break deals Cas.” Sam protested. 

“Listen to me!” Cas rarely raised his voice. “You have no clue what you are in for if you keep up with this. You could be killed or at the very least-” 

“That’s enough of that.” Gabriel appeared in the room. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a piece of duct tape was across Cas’ mouth. 

“Gabriel.” Dean growled. “What are you two up to?” 

Sam felt something warm drape across his back. “Hey Sam.” Gabriel ignored Dean. “Want to come back? Mischief misses you.” 

Cas ripped the duct tape off of his mouth. “Gabriel, brother, you need to leave. Sam isn’t going to agree to this.” 

A deep growl cut through the air. Sam tried to step away from Gabriel. A band of heat kept him close. 

“He already has.” Gabriel’s voice was deep. “Our deal? Ringing any bells?” 

“He doesn't know about it. You have to let him make that decision.” Cas argued. 

Sam fell into the archangel as something yanked him closer. 

Cas looked down. “I’m sorry for this, brother. Dean! Now!” 

Dean, who had gone unnoticed until now, placed his bloody hand on an angel banishing sigil. Gabriel and Cas both disappeared. 

“Come on, Sam. We need to get out of here.” Dean grabbed his packed bag. 

Sam just stood there. “What just happened?” 

“I’ll explain in the car. Grab your bag. We have ten minutes before they will be back. Hurry.” Dean left for the impala. 

Sam ran around grabbing his things before running out to the car. Dean gunned the engine and they were off down the road. 

“What the hell is happening?” Sam demanded. 

Dean shot a look over at Sam. “Gabriel’s going into his nesting season.” Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s the best description that Cas could come up with. Apparently, angels only go through it when they find their mate.” Dean changed lanes and gunned the engine. “The other has to consent to it and, like an idiot, you agreed to be around him with your plan. By the way, we will be having words about that later. Right now, we need to get you as far away as possible.” 

Sam sat in silence. “Dean?” Sam frowned. “What happens if I reject him?” 

Dean glanced over at Sam. “Why? Are you thinking about it?” 

Sam looked away. “I’m just curious.” 

“He would get over it. It might take him a few centuries but he will get over it.” Dean frowned. “That’s what Cas says at least.” 

“W-would you be upset if I say I am considering saying yes?” Sam had to brace himself as Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled to car off to the side of the road. 

“Damn it Sam!” Dean yelled. “You have no idea how serious this is!” 

“Then explain it to me Dean!” Sam shouted back. 

Dean opened his mouth but there was a flutter of wings in the backseat. A bloody and rumpled Castiel appeared, slumped over in the car. “Drive.” Cas ordered. 

Dean put the car back in gear and drove down the road in silence. 

“What happened to you Cas?” Sam asked, shocked. 

“Gabriel.” Cas sat up a little. “I managed to get him lucid and thinking clearly. I don’t know how long that will last.” Cas winced as he shifted. “You need to make a decision.” Cas stared at Sam. “You need to decide here and now if you are going to accept his offer. Be warned, no archangel has ever taken a mate. It could prove to be disastrous. Angels are possessive and protectors without our mates. Add in the situation and the fact he is an archangel and this all might end terrible.” 

Cas sat forward so he was speaking directly at Sam. “You need to chose. Any minute now he could find us again.” 

Sam thought of all the times he interacted with the archangel. At the college they had a bit of a flirting thing going on before Sam found out about him being a trickster. 

After the college Sam had done a little digging into the guys that Gabriel had taken out. The professor was forcing his students to sleep with him, holding their grades over their heads. The frat boy was a sadistic pledgemaster. The animal tester was a step away from doing his research on humans. 

Sam had to agree with Gabriel that they needed to be stopped. 

Mystery Spot was a whole other can of worms. Sam got what he was trying to teach now. If he had only listened to Gabriel the first time, Lucifer would have never gotten free. Ruby would have never gotten her claws into him. It was a shitty way of teaching but Sam got it. 

TV Land was an eye opener. Sam could sympathize with Gabriel. Running from the fighting, he got that. Looking back, it was kind of funny the situations that Sam and Dean got into. 

That brings us to now. Sam made a deal with Gabriel. He refused to break it. Sam kept his promises. They needed to work something out. 

“Cas?” Sam looked back at the weary angel. “Is there anyway to just get to know him? Without all the instincts part of it? I don’t know enough to make a full decision.” 

Cas thought for a moment. 

“Sam? You can’t be serious. The dick killed me over and over. He placed us in re-run nightmare land.” Dean protested. 

Sam shot a steely glare over at Dean. “You can’t hold the killing thing against him. You don’t remember any of it.” Sam’s voice raised with every sentence. “I do! I remember every bit of it! He was trying to stop all this.” Sam waved his hand around in a gesture at the whole world. “He was trying to teach me to let you go.” Sam snorted. “I should have listened to him. If I would have listened, Ruby never would have gotten her hooks into me. Lucifer would never be free.” 

Sam stared out the window. “It’s all my fault. Every death, that’s on me.” 

“Sam?” Dean began. 

“Don’t.” Sam turned to face Dean. “Nothing you say will make this better.” 

“There is a sigil we can put on his vessel. It should dampen his instincts for a while, a month at best.” Cas spoke into the quiet. “He has to agree though.” 

“Pull over.” Sam ordered. 

“Sam, I’m not going to-” Dean tried to protest. 

“Dean? This is my life my choice. I can still reject him if I don’t like it. Now, pull over.” Sam reasoned. 

Dean grumbled and pulled off into a field. 

Sam got out and stepped away from the impala. “I pray to Gabriel, it’s Sam. We need to talk.” 

A flutter of wings and Gabriel appeared. He seemed more birdlike in his manners. “Yes Sam?” 

“Cas said there is a sigil to repress your instincts?” Sam stared at the archangel.

“Yes. There is. I don’t like using it though. It feels unnatural.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose. 

“Well, that’s the only way we are going to do this.” Sam stood up straighter. “I will agree to spending time with you to get to know you. No tricks, no lies. I will stay with you for one month. Four weeks. You will wear the sigil and I will get to know you. At the end of the month I can either say yes or no and you will respect that.” 

Gabriel’s presence became more prominent. “What makes you think you call the shots? What makes you think you can order me around? I’m an archangel kid, you are a human.” 

Sam didn’t back down. “I’m not the one who’s instincts are claiming you as my mate.” Sam countered. 

Gabriel went back to his normal self. “You got me there.” Gabriel thought for a moment. “You will be living with me for those four weeks.” 

“What?” Sam protested. “What about-?” 

“It’s only fair.” Gabriel talked over him. “I have to wear the sigil and you still have the option of saying no. I want something in return.” 

Sam shot a look over at Dean and Cas. “As long as we keep our original deal. We need to get them together before one of them dies from the tension.” 

“Deal.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. Dean and Cas disappeared along with the impala. Sam’s laptop bag and his backpack sat on the road. 

“Where did you send them?” Sam asked warily. 

“On their first date. It’s a small cafe in France. I might’ve put a wrap on Cassie’s wings so they can’t leave.” Gabriel reached out a hand. He placed it on Sam’s shoulder. “Hold tight.” 

Sam blinked and they were back in the cabin from before. It was slightly messier than the last time Sam was here. Sam only had time for a quick look at the mess before Gabriel snapped and everything was put back in its place. 

“Did you have breakfast yet? I hear it's the most important meal of the day.” Gabriel walked over to his kitchen. 

“No. I haven’t eaten yet.” Sam opened his bag and pulled out his laptop. 

“Great.” Gabriel began pulling out pans and ingredients. 

“Where’s Mischief?” Sam plugged in his laptop. 

Gabriel snapped and the small dog came running in through the door. 

Mischief barked happily and jumped all over Sam. Sam reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears. 

Sam worked on his laptop while Gabriel banged around the kitchen. Soon, sizzling noises were heard and a yummy smell was coming from the stove. 

“What are you making?” Sam stood up and stretched. 

“Oladi.” Gabriel dropped a spoonful of batter in the deep fryer. 

“What’s that?” Sam stepped into the kitchen. 

“Uh huh.” Gabriel pointed with a finger. “Out of the kitchen.” 

Sam went back to his laptop. 

“Oladi is a Russian breakfast item. You eat it with sour cream or honey or jam or fresh berries. They are sort of like a pancake.” Gabriel explained. 

Sam watched as Gabriel cooked. 

“Take a picture.” Gabriel snarked. “It will last longer.” 

Sam didn’t even think before firing off his own sassy answer. “I don’t know I think you will last longer than a picture. Considering you’re older than the earth.” 

Gabriel froze for a moment. He burst into laughter. “That’s a good one. You are going to keep me on my toes aren’t you kiddo?” 

Sam made a face. “Okay, rules if this is going to work. One, don’t call me kiddo or Sammy. They make me feel like a kid and that’s just wrong coming from you. Two, I have to do something during the days. Is there anyway my phone will work with Dean’s? I can do the research here and he can do the leg work.” 

Gabriel thought over his requests. “Sounds reasonable Samoose.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. Sam’s phone appeared on the table between them before vanishing. “It’s in the house. Just no phone until after breakfast.” Gabriel plated the food and handed one to Sam. 

After they ate Sam sat back. “Can I have my phone back?” 

Gabriel brought the phone from where he stashed. 

Sam dialed Dean. It rang for a few seconds before connecting. 

“Dammit Sammy, he’s dead!” Dean swore as a greeting. 

“Hello Dean.” Sam was amused. “What did he do?” 

“We’re in friggen France! Cas’ wings aren’t working. He said that Gabriel put a wrap on them? Point is, we can’t leave unless it’s by plane and you know I hate flying.” Dean sounded upset. 

“You might as well go along with it.” Sam smirked. “I’m not calling him off.” 

“What deal did you make Sam?” Cas took over the phone. “Dean seems really upset about it.” 

Sam grinned. “Tell Dean I said to get his head out of his ass and we’ll stop. Tell him I said that I did it to have some peace before one of you died.” 

Gabriel snorted. 

“One of us dies? I don’t-” 

There was a scuffle on the other end before Dean came back on. “Call him off Sammy.” 

“No.” Sam denied. 

“Tell him I’m not taking the wrap of Cassie’s wings until they confess.” Gabriel called. Gabriel picked up Mischief and rubbed his back. 

Sam relayed the message. 

Dean was quiet. “I’m going to kill you.” Dean hung up the phone. 

Sam shared a laughter filled look with Gabriel. 

Gabriel’s face crumbled in a weird expression. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bowl filled with dark brown paste was on the table. Gabriel stripped his shirt off and began painting with his finger on his chest. 

“What are you doing?” Sam looked on in surprise. 

“Making that sigil.” Gabriel answered, doing a complicated swirl with his finger. 

“What is that stuff?” Sam wrinkled his nose. It smelled weird. 

“Henna.” Gabriel finished with a straight line down the middle. 

“Like a henna tattoo?” Sam leaned in for a closer look. 

“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “This process is much older. Henna has been used for centuries to dye leather and other things.” 

Sam sat back. “What do we do now?” 

Gabriel shrugged. “Whatever you want.” 

Sam felt restless. “Can we take Mischief for a walk? Maybe get to know each other a bit more.” 

Mischief gave a happy bark at the word walk and danced around in a circle. Sam swore when a leash appeared out of nowhere and was in Mischief’s mouth. 

“Uh… Gabriel?” Sam pointed at Mischief. “Did you do that?” 

Gabriel glanced at Mischief and sighed. “I’ve had Mischief for two hundred years. Mischief was one of the original Jack Russell Terriers. I got him from a owner who was very mean to his dogs.” Gabriel took a sip of his coffee. He smiled down at the small dog. “Mischief was hurt bad when I got him. A fox had nearly killed him. I saved him. I took him in and when Mischief got to the end of his natural life he asked to be with me always.” Gabriel scratched the dog behind the ears. “I changed him with a bit of my grace. As long as I’m alive, so will he. It comes with a few perks. Mischief is slightly smarter than your average dog and he can bring things he considers his to him.” Gabriel looked over at Sam. 

“You can talk to dogs.” Sam had a small grin on his face. 

“All animals.” Gabriel corrected. 

Sam laughed. “You are like our very own Doctor Dolittle.” 

Gabriel glared. “Haha. Very funny.” 

Mischief barked. He pawed at the leash. A red collar appeared around his neck. 

“Nope. We don’t need those Mischief. We’re going to Redwood National State Park.” Gabriel stood up after downing the rest of his extremely sugary drink. 

Mischief’s collar and leash disappeared. He pranced over to Gabriel. 

“Ready Sam?” Gabriel held out his hand. 

Sam took it and the trio disappeared. 

Sam gasped as he was surrounded by nature. Sam stared at the towering trees. “Wow. I feel so small. These trees are so tall.” 

Gabriel laughed. “You know your Chrysler building in New York?” 

“Yeah. Cas said his true form was about that tall.” Sam craned his neck to look at the trees. 

“Yeah, Cassie’s true form comes up to my waist.” Gabriel grinned at the look of shock on Sam’s face. Gabriel got a nostalgic look on his face. “Cassie was always short for an angel.” 

Sam spluttered and tripped over his feet. “What? And you picked the shortest vessel I have ever seen?”

“Hey. You humans have mutated over the years.” Gabriel snapped. “This guy was tall for his time. Five-eight was tall.” Gabriel sniffed. “Now, six foot four is tall.” 

Sam took the offended angel’s hand. “I think you’re the perfect height.” Sam smirked. “I can lay my arm on your head see.” Sam put his arm across the angel’s blonde hair. “See? Perfect height.” Sam spotted the unimpressed look on his face. Sam laughed and took of running through the trees. 

Gabriel gave a smile at the happy hunter. Mischief looked up at him. “You’re right Mischief. He is a good match for us.” 

Sam came jogging back. “Hey! I saw a creek up ahead. We can have a race. No flying. First one there gets a treat.” 

Mischief barked and took off running. “Hey! Cheater!” Sam ran after the dog. Gabriel tossed his head back, laughing, and took off running. 

*****

Sam panted as they got back to the house. Gabriel and Mischief had run him ragged. 

Gabriel grinned easily. Not an ounce of sweat or heavy breathing was showing on him. “Very good Sammich.” Gabriel wrinkled his brow. “You stink. Shower is through there and on the left.” 

Sam was about to open the door when his phone rang. 

“Hello?” Sam answered. Sirens were in the distance and heavy breathing came through the line. 

“Sammy? Get Gabriel to give Cas his wings back or you’re going to have to bail your brother and an angel out of a foreign jail.” Dean panted for breath. 

Sam was concerned. “On it.” Sam hung up. “Looks like this one is a bust too. Let’s call it.” 

Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers. “We need to come up with something else.” 

Sam headed for the shower. “We’ll come up with something.” Sam assured. “You brainstorm. I’m going to shower.” 

“I’ll make lunch.” Gabriel nodded and set off for the kitchen. 

Sam sighed. They needed to be together. Destiel needed to happen.


	3. Handcuffing Them Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the attempt. Don't worry. Sam saves him.

Sam stretched lazily. It had been three weeks since Gabriel had brought him to his cabin. Sam loved his bed. It was big enough to hold him and soft enough to make sure his back didn’t hurt after sleeping on it. Mischief had taken to sleeping behind Sam’s knees some nights. Others he was with Gabriel. 

Sam sat up, carefully. He pet Mischief behind the ears and stood up. He did his morning workout with the dog watching him from the bed. Sam headed for the shower. After he got out, he could smell food cooking on the stove. 

Gabriel had taken to making food dishes from around the world. He wanted Sam to try a bit of culture. 

Sam came out expecting pretty much anything for breakfast and found Gabriel flipping pancakes on the stove while a pan of eggs cooked and bacon was frying. 

“Have a seat Sam. Breakfast is almost ready.” Gabriel stirred the eggs before turning the burner off. The bacon was plated and a stack of pancakes was waiting. 

After all the food was gone or packed away, Gabriel joined him for a cup of coffee at the table. 

“I can’t think of anything else to do to make them get together.” Gabriel wrapped his hands around his mug. “We tried movies, dates, gifts, cards, I’m stumped.” 

“I have an idea.” Sam smirked. “Handcuffing them together.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “When did you think of that?” 

“In the shower.” Sam spoke without thinking. 

“Hmm. And you regularly think of handcuffing our brothers while you are naked in the shower?” Gabriel was incredulous. 

“No.” Sam hastily corrected. “I was just…” Sam frowned. “That came out wrong. I do most of my thinking while I’m in the shower. It’s where I get most of my problem solving done.” 

“Hey. Not going to judge.” Gabriel raised his hands. A gleam was in his eye. “I just don’t think of my brother when I’m naked.” 

“Gabriel!” Sam’s face went red in embarrassment. 

“Okay. One pair of handcuffed idiots coming up.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. A pair of silver handcuffs with purple fuzzy fur on the insides was laying on the table. Enochian sigils were engraved on the pair. 

“Do I want to know why you have those?” Sam wrinkled his nose. 

“Probably not.” Gabriel winked. “They are a lot of fun though. Where is Dean right now?” 

“Uh… Indiana? There was a convention for these stupid books that some prophet wrote about us.” Sam looked up from his notes. 

“The Winchester Gospels.” Gabriel nodded. “I’ve heard of them. They’re… interesting.” 

Sam paled. “Please tell me you haven’t read them.” 

“No can do Samsquatch. I’d be lying otherwise.” Gabriel tipped his chair back. Gabriel let his chair drop back to the floor with a thump. “The fanfiction is amazing. Some of those writers are very creative.” 

“Oh god.” Sam swallowed hard. “You’ve read…” 

“Not Wincest.” Gabriel promised. “There are a few pairings out there. Guess our ship name?” 

Sam looked up. “I’m afraid to.” 

“Sabriel.” Gabriel answered. “Dean and Cas are Destiel.” 

Sam closed his eyes. “Okay, back to the handcuffs. What are you going to do?” 

“This.” Gabriel snapped and the handcuffs vanished. “Deano will have a nice surprise when he wakes up. What do you want to do today?” 

Sam frowned. He looked out the window. It was snowing. “Can we just have a day in? Watch TV, play board games? That kind of stuff.” 

Gabriel thought for a moment. “I need to go out later. Got to keep my cover. But sure. This morning we can do that.” 

Gabriel snapped and the kitchen table was covered with board games. Sam spotted Monopoly, Scrabble, Sorry, and Yahtzee. 

“What’s that one?” Sam pulled out a dusty colorful box with animals on it. 

“Parcheesi.” Gabriel answered. “It’s like Sorry but you use dice.” 

“Let’s play this.” Sam held up the game. 

With a snap the table was cleared and the game was set up. 

Three hours later and they were playing Scrabble. Sam had won at Parcheesi. Gabriel wiped Sam out in Monopoly. 

“Come on! That’s not a word!” Sam stared at the board. Baseborn was spelled out with the wooden letters. 

“Yes it is. It was used centuries ago. It means of low birth or low social standing.” Gabriel countered. 

“I thought we were using modern English.” Sam blinked and looked up at Gabriel. 

Gabriel sighed. “Your language changes so quickly. Five years ago there was no such thing as emojis. Now the kids these days are using them so much they are forgetting to write normally. Did you know that they are taking teaching cursive out of schools?” Gabriel began ranting. “It’s just shameful what this world is coming to.” 

Sam snorted.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “Something funny Sam?” 

“Nothing, it’s just…” Sam looked away, mirth shining in his eyes. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” 

“Do share, Samarillo?” Gabriel stared the hunter down. Sam gazed back in a standoff. 

“Fine.” Sam huffed. “You just sounded like a grandpa who is moaning about the old days. All you need is a rocking chair on the porch and a bunch of kids sitting at your feet.” 

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort when Sam’s phone rang. 

“Hold that thought. Hello?” Sam answered. 

“Sammy!” Dean’s voice sounded angry. “You need to stop this. Now.” 

“Nope.” Sam grinned ear to ear. “I’m not stopping until you confess.” 

“Confess what?” Cas’ voice came over the line. 

“Don’t you dare Sam!” Dean ordered. 

Sam hummed. “Dean knows, Cas. We aren’t quitting. Who can out stubborn who. Have fun Dean.” 

“Sammy, please.” Dean begged. “Why are you doing this?” 

Sam huffed frustrated. “Because the sexual tension is so thick between the two of you! Every time you glanced at each other I was feeling it. Despite what the fans think, I’m not into you or Cas. I called in backup before I jumped the closest person who was willing.” 

“Dean? What’s sexual tension? Why are you red? Dean?” Cas must have moved closer. 

“Figure your shit out, get laid by the angel, and then I will come back. Bye Dean.” Sam hung up. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Damn. They are thick.” 

Gabriel was quiet. 

“Gabriel?” Sam reached out to touch Gabriel’s hand. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine. I gotta go. Keep my cover and all.” Gabriel pointed a finger at him. “Be safe. Check you later.” 

Gabriel snapped and the kitchen was empty. The fire was still burning cheerily, but Sam felt anything but cheery. He felt like he did something very wrong. 

Sam sighed. Mischief was staring at him. “What did I do?” 

Mischief made a huffing noise. This human needed his help. Mischief got up and went to the door to the hall. His master’s room was down here. Mischief yipped when the human just sat there. 

“You want me to follow you?” Sam watched the dog. 

Mischief scratched at the door with his paw. Sam stood up and opened the door. Mischief trotted down the hall until he came to the place where Gabriel kept all his personal books. Mischief sat outside the door and waited. 

Sam opened the door. He poked his head in and saw a large office. A wooden bookshelf was on the far wall. The shelves were filled with notebooks. Some looking really old and some looked recent. 

Mischief padded over to the second to bottom shelf. He grabbed a notebook, carefully with his teeth and pulled it off the floor. Mischief sat and wagged his tail encouragingly at the human. 

Sam grabbed the book. “I don’t think we should be in here.” Sam looked down at the journal in his hands and saw his name. 

Sam read the page and frowned. This was written when he first showed up here. 

*************

Finally, I’m not alone anymore. Mischief helps but I get so lonely with only myself for company. Sure it’s fun when my kids stop by but they only do that ever two hundred years or so. I found who I want to be with but I don’t think he likes me. 

*************

Sam sat down in the chair in shock. Mischief pulled another book off the shelf and dragged it over to Sam. He dropped it and moved the pages with his paw until he found the right one. 

*************

I feel so bad doing this to him. He looks so sad. I need to do this though. I need to get through his skull this lesson. If he doesn’t the world will end. 

**************

Mischief nudged the first book. Sam looked back at it to see a different page. 

*************  
It feels amazing to have someone else here. Sam is smart and sassy. He keeps me on my toes and knows when to back off. He really helps me. I don’t know if I can lose him at the end of this. If I lose him, I don’t know what to do anymore. The loneliness is crushing. I’m not suicidal, but if the chance arose, if I get the slightest opportunity, I know I won’t fight to save my life. Eternal sleep sounds better than the feelings I get everyday. 

***************

Sam put the book down. “I shouldn’t be reading this.” Sam stood up halfway but Mischief jumped up into his lap. Sam set the book on the desk. “What do I do? How do you help a depressed archangel?” 

Mischief nosed the second book. Sam picked it up. He turned the page. 

**************  
It’s over. He caught on and now it’s all over. I feel awful. I just can’t anymore. It’s too much.   
***************

Sam stood up, shifting the dog to the floor. “I’m not reading this anymore.” Sam headed for the door. Mischief whined sadly. “You shouldn’t have brought me here.” Sam tore off down the hall. Mischief heard the front door open and shut. 

Mischief whined. What happened? He was only trying to help. 

^^^^^^^^^

Sam huffed as he made a loop through the forest Gabriel’s cabin was in. He needed to think. Gabriel wasn’t suicidal but he was pretty damn close to it. Sam knew Gabriel needed help but he didn’t know how to help him. 

Sam also needed the figure out if he was staying with the angel or not. Did he love the angel? Sam thought through his memories and came to a decision. 

Sam huffed as the cabin came back in view. He stopped suddenly. All the windows were blown out and it looked run down. The greenery surrounding the cabin looked dead. Sam cautiously approached it. He pulled his knife he always kept on him. He entered the open doorway. 

Sam’s knife dropped to the floor. Sam dove for the bleeding archangel that was lying on the floor. “Gabriel? Hey?” Sam slapped the angel’s face lightly. “Come on man, wake up.” 

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice was tired. “I thought you left.” 

Sam examined the wound. “I’m not leaving you, idiot. What made this? Can you heal it?” 

Gabriel looked away. Sam followed his gaze to a dripping golden blade. Sam’s expression went sad. “Gabriel.” 

Sam stood up and grabbed the blade. “I’m keeping this. No arguments. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Gabriel sat up a little. “I’m fine. Give me the blade.” 

“No.” Sam tucked the golden knife away. “Can you stand? We need to get you a bed and then we need to have a long talk.” 

Gabriel got to his feet. He swayed and Sam scooped him up. “Mischief?” Sam called. 

The dog came out of hiding. He was crawling on his stomach with his head down. “It’s fine, boy. Can you take me to his room?” 

Mischief gave a sad bark and trotted down the hall. 

Sam laid the angel in his bed. He cut away the angel’s shirt and saw a shallow wound on his side. Sam wrapped it up with some bandages he found. When he was finished, he kicked his shoes off and crawled into bed beside Gabriel. 

“What are you doing Sam?” Gabriel protested. “I’m fine. Leave me alone.” 

“I think you’ve been alone long enough.” Sam commented. “I read your journals. Mischief led me there. I don’t think angels were meant to be alone for this long. I called Cas. He wants to be here.” 

Gabriel frowned. “I don’t want him here.” 

“Well, tough.” Sam countered. “I just saw you hurt yourself because you thought you were alone. You need to let him out of the cuffs.” 

Gabriel looked away. “Fine.” He snapped and the cuffs landed on the bed next to them. 

A second later there was a flutter of wings. Castiel stood at the end of the bed with Dean next to him. “Give us a minute Sam.” 

Castiel’s words weren’t a suggestion. 

Sam left the room, dragging Dean with him. They entered the kitchen. 

“Dude, what the hell happened?” Dean kept his voice low. “You call Cas and all of the sudden he was frantic to get here.” 

“Gabriel tried to kill himself.” Sam whispered. “He’s been alone for so long that he’s depressed and suicidal.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know what to do. How do you even begin to help a depressed archangel?” 

“What can-” Dean began. He was unusually serious. 

“Dean, Sam, you can come back in.” Cas called. 

Dean and Sam entered the room. 

“Geeze. I’m not dying.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“No, but you came awful close.” Sam countered. His eyes blazed. “What were you thinking? Why would you do that when you have people that care for you? That love you.” 

Gabriel scoffed. His golden eyes were burning bright. “What people? No one gives a crap about me. Who would even miss me?” 

“I would!” Sam yelled. “I would miss you. Mischief would miss you. Dammit Gabriel. I love you! You don’t get to die on me! Everyone I love has died! I can’t lose you too!” 

Gabriel froze. “But, you left.” 

“I went for a run to clear my head and make some decisions. I just found out that you were depressed and I needed to understand a few things.” Sam told him. “I was coming back.” 

Gabriel choked back a sob. “Sam?” 

“I’m not leaving you Gabriel. You are stuck with me.” Sam moved closer. He grabbed the angel by the back of the neck and kissed him. He put his forehead on Gabriel’s and panted. “Don’t leave me alone. Please.” 

Gabriel nodded. “I won’t. Can I have my blade back? I need it. I feel naked without it.” 

Sam pulled out the golden knife. “This?” 

Castiel gasped. “You let him have your blade?” 

“Yeah.” Gabriel shot a grin over at Sam. “I trust him.” 

Sam held it out to Gabriel. “Promise me you won’t kill yourself or let yourself be killed.” 

“I swear Sam.” Gabriel took the blade. He tucked it away. “So… Who’s staying for dinner?” 

That night, Dean and Cas had the spare rooms. Gabriel and Sam were in Gabriel’s room. Sam was wrapped around the archangel holding him tightly. 

“Did you mean it Sam?” Gabriel whispered. “You really love me and will stay with me.” 

“Yeah.” Sam kissed the back of his hair. “I’m never leaving you. Mischief and you are my family now.” 

Gabriel was quiet for a few minutes. “I thought you did all your thinking naked.” 

Sam huffed a short laugh. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” Gabriel grinned. 

“What’s next on the list to get them together?” Sam asked. 

“I have an idea. Go to sleep Sam. I’ll wake you in the morning.” Gabriel draped his wings around the hunter. 

“Goodnight Gabriel. Love you.” Sam buried his face in the golden locks and fell asleep. 

Gabriel snapped when he was sure his brother and Dean were sleeping. That ought to do it. If it didn’t happen then he would have to take drastic measures.


	4. Putting Them In the Same Bed

“Son of a bitch! Gabriel!” Dean swore. 

Gabriel cackled and nudged Sam. “Wake up. We’re about to have a show.” 

Sam sat up in bed as the door was flung open a fuming Dean was standing in the doorway. 

“Give it a rest you two!” Dean yelled. “It will never happen!” 

“No.” Sam set his jaw. “Admit you love Cas and I will. And I don’t mean like a brother. Admit you love him like you want to spend the rest of your life with him. I know you do and frankly, I don’t care that you’re bisexual Dean. I have known for years and you don’t see me treating you any differently. Admit you love him and we will stop.” 

Gabriel had noticed Cas standing in the hall with a shocked look on his face. He looked hopeful. 

“Fine. I love Cas. I have loved him for over a year. But you want to know why your stupid plan won’t work? Because he doesn’t love me back. He met me in Hell! You know what I did in there. How can anyone love me? Everyone I love is dead. It’s the same as you.” Dean turned around to leave but was met with the steely blue gaze of an angry angel. 

“Dean, can I talk to you?” Castiel didn’t wait for a response. He grabbed the hunter by the arm and dragged him from the room. 

Gabriel and Sam shared a look. They high-fived. “That couldn’t have worked any better.” Gabriel got out of bed. 

Sam stretched and joined him. They went about their morning routines. 

“I’ll make breakfast.” Gabriel headed for the door as Sam headed for the shower. 

“Hey, wait, Gabriel?” Sam called. “Can you make oladi again?” 

“Sure, Sam.” Gabriel blew him a kiss. “Enjoy your shower.” 

“It would be better if you were in here.” Sam grinned as Gabriel stumbled. 

“Don’t tempt me Samoose.” Gabriel waved his finger at Sam. “Come on Mischief. Let’s go spy on Destiel.” 

Mischief gave a happy bark and ran down the hall. Finally his best friend was happy. Mischief had never seen him this excited. He was rambling and almost dancing down the hall. 

********  
Sam left the bedroom in time to see Dean stumble out from his old room. Sam and Dean had a stare down. 

“Maybe your deal wasn’t bad. It wasn’t the worst one we ever made.” Dean was reluctant to say this. “Thank you. For pulling my head out of my ass and making me see what was right in front of me.” 

Sam smirked. A loud crash happened from down the hall. 

“Castiel! Get out of my kitchen!” Gabriel yelled. 

“Let’s go, before a fight breaks out.” Sam took off down the hall, Dean on his heels. 

The Winchesters have their angels and they have never been happier. Sure there was an Apocalypse going on and the devil was causing mayhem on the globe. Those were side things. This is what they lived for. 

Sam and Dean entered the main room to see Gabriel shoving Cas from the mess in the kitchen. 

“Out!” Gabriel ordered. “You ruined it!” 

“What was he making?” Dean asked, observing the scene. 

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Oladi. It’s a Russian breakfast food. Gabriel’s cooking is amazing.” 

Dean smiled indulgently at his little brother. He went over to his own angel. Their father might turn over in his grave at the thought of his two sons in a relationship with two male angels but Dean could care less. He had his brother and a brother-in-law, he had his angel. All thanks to a trickster and a human who wouldn’t give up. 

“The Trickster Strategy!” Gabriel yelled. “That’s what I’m calling it!” 

Dean grinned. His family was complete.


End file.
